Hentai High
by girlgold8
Summary: Naruto is a sophomore in highschool. He just moved to Konoha. And he's starting a new school. But what he doesn't know about the school he entered was that it was full of horny gay boys sasunaru sainaru gaanaru nejinaru kibanaru anynaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto duh cuz if I did like any other yaoi fan I would put waaay more YAOI in the series so much it would be canceled due to sexual content.

Rated T

Warnings: bad language/ sexual content (nothing big ((yet)))

PLEASE GIVE ME MORE IDEAS!!!

Yes yes I know this is going to suck. It's my 1st fanfic after all but I tried my hardest on this one. I don't want to kill Sakura in this fic so I made her something I think is better than an annoying Sasuke fangirl /pretty much the same thing with the rest of the girl population. Naruto is sophomore like Sasuke Gaara and Kiba.

Neji and Sai juniors

Summary: Naruto is a sophomore in highschool. He just moved to Konoha (couldn't think of anything else). And he's starting a new school. But what he doesn't know about the school he entered was that it was full of horny gay boys. Do you think he can get out of there with his virginity?

Pairings: sasunaru sainaru gaanaru nejinaru kibanaru oronaru anynaru

If any other naru suggestions put them in a review but couple MUST BE GAY…or not idk might put kakairu in…or not

There is no main pairing now.

_Italics are thoughts_

Hentai High

"Great! I'm late! I'm late!" Here we find the blonde obviously late. What is he late for you ask? He's late for his first day at his new all boys school.

He just moved to Konoha from an old town filled with crime. This was bad for him because he was the cute feminine boy with sea blue eyes, soft blonde hair, and to top it off he's as stubborn as a mule. So for any rapist that likes a challenge this boy is the perfect target. He has had a lot of experience with them, much to his despair. Yet, he did have his guardians to fend them off. They were his Aunt Tsunade with her inhuman strength and his Uncle Jiraiya with his…Jiraiya-ness.

Naruto's parents died when he was born. His mother died giving birth. And his father died in a car crash trying to get to the hospital to see his baby.

This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki.

The current school he's rushing to is Hentai High. Naruto found out about this school from some girls. What he didn't know about these girls was that they were yaoi fangirls. They thought Naruto was cute and their current pairing project was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was a very picky gay boy, and if they could get the new kid in town to go to Sasuke's school they could move to the next seme. Gaara Subaku. The two girls who seemed to lead the group one with pink hair one with blonde hair told Naruto what a great education the school offers but "somehow" failed to mention it was filled with horny gays. Seriously, the whole school was gay!

So finally, Naruto made it to the school…NOW he just needs to find the office.

After a few wrong rooms and what Naruto finds as "weird looks" he found the office.

Behind a desk sat a boy with glasses and gray hair but he didn't look that old.

The boy looked up at Naruto and said "I'm going to guess you're Naruto Uzumaki?" After Naruto nodded the boy continued "Hello, I'm Kabuto. Orochimaru-sama is waiting for you in his office." Kabuto pointed to the door behind him, gesturing Naruto to enter.

Naruto complied entering the room to see a pale man with yellow eyes, long black hair, and an aura that read "I'm going to get you".

The man spoke. "Hello, I'm Orochimaru your new principal. I'm _very_ glad to meet you Uzumaki-kun." The man's seductive tone made Naruto's skin crawl. "It's nice to meet you too Orochimaru-sama. By the way you can just call me Naruto." Said the blonde trying to fight back a scared look when Orochimaru walked over to him. "Well Naruto-kun here is your schedule, gym clothes, and your school handbook. Looks like you're all set. But if you ever want to _talk _just come to _me_." The man gave Naruto a "sexy" smirk along with the school supplies. "Um…uh ok thanks Orochimaru-sama." Naruto wanted to get out of there ASAP. When Naruto turned around to leave he felt something pinch his butt. At that he ran out as fast as he could.

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIHARD-COREYAOI

Now we join our favorite blonde heading to his homeroom class with Iruka-sensei. Again he made a few wrong turns and got a few more looks from apparently very hungry men.

FINALLY!!! Naruto found Iruka's classroom. He knocked on the door to get the teacher's attention.

Acknowledging Naruto's presence, the brown-haired man said, "Ah, hello. You must be the new student. Hold on right there please." Iruka turned to the class looking at a few brunettes and a redhead that could cause trouble for the blonde._ They're bound to look at this one twice _Iruka thought. " Okay class we have a new student today and I'm expecting you to be on your best behavior. _Please_? Just for _today_?" the teacher pleaded hopefully.

_What's so special about this one?_ Sasuke Uchiha thinks to himself.

"Okay come on in. Class this is Naruto Uzumaki." Said boy enters and half of the class is drooling while the other half is trying to fight back nosebleeds. _cute! cute! cute!_ This mantra is playing through everyone's minds, along with _He shall be mine! :) _

"Okay Naruto, let's find a spot for you to sit." The raven duck-haired boy speaks up. "He can have my seat. I'll get another chair from the back." And of course once he said that glares were sent straight to him as he got up. "Alright, thank you Sasuke. " Naruto started walking over to the raven as Iruka turned his face to the board to write down notes.

The blonde mumbled "thanks". Sasuke smirked. And just as the blonde was sitting down, Sasuke sat down too so Naruto was sitting on his lap.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said trying to get up. But it seems the Uchiha just held him there. Naruto squeaked when he felt Sasuke's mouth by his ear, Sasuke's right hand on his thigh and the raven's left hand around his waist. Sasuke felt Naruto tense under his grip, he also saw the blush on Naruto's face. At this he smirked and whispered in the tan/red ear "You're mine".

When Naruto heard the seductive tone he began to struggle. But Sasuke only tightened his grip and ordered "Stop struggling." earning a whimper from Naruto and death glares from the rest of the class.

How Iruka didn't notice this I do not know.

Oh, he's speaking (still not facing class ;P) "Okay class copy these notes and study them. I have something to attend to. Be good." And with that the brown-haired man left.

_Oh fuck_. That was obviously Naruto's potty mouth of a mind. Four boys got up and glared at each other then at Sasuke with Naruto still struggling. One boy had brown hair, tan skin, and two red tattoos on his face.

Another had waist length dark brown hair, lavender-white eyes, and a strange green spider-like tattoo on his forehead.

The third one looked really scary. He had thick black eye-liner, deep maroon hair, jade eyes, and a tattoo; the kanji for love.

The last one just looked creepy and perverted. Sporting short black hair, pale face, and uh… belly shirt?

_Yep totally perverted!!!_ In order their names were Kiba, Neji, Gaara, and Sai.

They walked over to Sasuke and Naruto. Gaara spoke in a deadly voice "Let him go Uchiha." Naruto started shaking at the tone. "Aw, look now you scared him." Sasuke said in a baby voice. He began to coo at Naruto.

The blonde continued to struggle not getting anywhere staring at the other four boys. "He obviously doesn't like you Sasuke. Let him go."

And that was Kiba. "Make me mutt!" Sasuke urged.

Now pervert's turn to talk. "Sasuke Uchiha, please let our new penisless friend go."

Okay Naruto's mad. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!?!" with the sudden outburst Sasuke's grip loosened. Neji helped by pulling Naruto the rest of the way out of the raven's lap and into Neji's own arms.

Gaara went to the back of the room to get a chair for Naruto. Once that mission was completed he set the chair next to his and motioned for Naruto to sit.

After struggling from Neji the blonde sat down in the chair set up for him.

Sasuke shot the four boys his famous Uchiha death glare. When Naruto turned his head to glance at the Uchiha, Sasuke notices this and smirks.

Naruto quickly turns around and jots down notes._ This will be a _very_ fun year. _

Okay yeah it's finally over sorry if you didn't like it just give me more ideas so I can fix it please

Naruto: um… should I be afraid?

Me: idk do wutever you want

Naruto: but you're the author!!!

Me: so?! I don't wanna figure out everything on my own!

Sasuke: can you put Naruto in a school girl uniform in one of these?

Naruto: when did you get here?

Me: hm… I'll think about it

Naruto: WHAT?!?!

Sasuke: HELL YEA!!!

Me: STOP YELLING!!! REVIEW DAMMIT!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Warnings: bad language / sexual content (don't think it's anything to worry about though)

Summary: Naruto is a sophomore in highschool. He just moved to Konoha (couldn't think of anything else). And he's starting a new school. But what he doesn't know about the school he entered was that it was full of horny gay boys. Do you think he can get out of there with his virginity?

Pairings: sasunaru sainaru gaanaru nejinaru kibanaru anynaru

If any other naru suggestions put them in a review…or not idk might put kakairu in…or not

There is no main pairing now.

Italics are thoughts

Chapter 2

Why do they look hungry? Don't they eat breakfast? And why are they staring at me? Poor poor innocent Naruto.

Riiing!

Okay, next class…gym! Yes! I love gym!

Sasuke noticed Naruto was pretty happy about something. He figured it had something to do with Naruto's schedule. Wanting to find out what the blonde had next class he tripped Naruto without being seen.

"Ow! Damn!" cursed the blonde. "Hn, dobe let me help." Sasuke said/insulted/offered.

Sasuke picked up a couple papers including Naruto's class schedule. Gym, huh? Me too. This should be fun.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME?!" yelled Naruto. "Hn, dobe." Sasuke responded. Naruto pouted.

"Cute" Sasuke mumbled. "You say something, teme?" Naruto asked standing up.

"Well I need to go. Later."

"Ugh! How am I supposed to find this place?" Naruto panicked.

"It seems you cannot find the gym?" asked a voice. "Ahh! Oh uh…Sai? Um yeah I can't find the gym. Heh heh." Sai took a chance and pressed his lips on Naruto's own. Naruto's eyes widened in shock because of the sudden warmth on his lips and now the wetness on them.

Then he saw a flash of red. Suddenly, he was pulled away from Sai and now running down the hall with Gaara.

"Where are we going?" asked the blonde. "We're going to gym. That is your next class." Gaara explained.

The pair finally made it to the locker room. Naruto chose a locker nearest to Gaara's, much to others disappointment.

As Naruto was working on getting changed he felt two hands lift his shirt over his head.

"Hey perv! Stop that!" the blonde yelled at his assaulter. "Aw, I only wanted to help." The strange silky voice cooed.

"Hey Neji, you heard him. Stop it." At that Neji finished his job and just lifted the shirt fully over the blonde head and kissed the ear of the blonde. Then Neji left the locker room and walked out onto the gym floor.

"Thanks… Kiba was it?" Naruto asked. "Y-" "Yes this is Kiba. But what is Kiba doing here?" Gaara interrupted.

"I just wanted to say hi to the new kid. Kiba Inuzuka's the name. and you are?" Kiba asked politely. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said cheerfully, happy that he got another friend whom was currently walking out to the gym.

"I'd prefer to call you dobe" a voice whispered huskily against Naruto's ear.

Naruto jumped and turned around to point his finger at the voice. "TEME!" Naruto likes to yell.

"Dobe, get dressed before you get raped by someone other than me."

Naruto blushed. "Perverted teme!" Blondie yells again.

"Uchiha's right though. Just get dressed Naruto." Gaara said fighting back a nosebleed that came when Neji pulled Naruto's shirt off.

"whatever" Naruto mumbled as he pulled on his gym uniform.

The three boys walked out on to the gym floor only to be greeted by a green… boy in a strange spandex outfit covered by the required gym uniform. "Hello my youthful friends!" The boy said cheerfully giving the group a thumbs up and a blinding smile. "I don't think we've met yet." The boy turned to Naruto. Right now Naruto was taking all of this in.

1. the boy had thick eyebrows

2. he had a strange haircut

3. he seemed harmless

"I'm Lee new youthful friend! What is your name?" Lee asked.

"Hi Lee! I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you!" Naruto replied with cheer that rivaled Lee's.

"So uh… what's the teacher like here?" Naruto questioned.

"NO! Why did you ask that with _Lee_ right there?!" Gaara and Sasuke shouted in unison.

"Gai-sensei?! He is the best teacher at this school! He may seem old but he is full of YOUTHFUL ENERGY!!!" Thus Lee began his monologue on youth.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Uh…" "Just walk away dobe, walk away." Sasuke said while pushing Naruto in a direction away from Lee.

"WHAT'CHU CALL ME TEME?!?!" Dammit Naruto stop yelling!

Suddenly a man with what seemed to be identical to Lee's attire right down to the spandex bounded into the gym yelling " ALRIGHT _YOUTHFUL_ STUDENTS!!! MAKE 100 BASKETS BEFORE THE END OF CLASS!!!" The class groaned except for Lee who cheered.

"Um… Gai-sensei? Why don't we just have a basketball game? I think it would be a lot more fun." Naruto suggested.

In response Gai turned to him. "Why YES! What a youthful idea! Now who is this student that is full of YOUTH?!" Spandex-freak yelled.

"Uh… Uzumaki Naruto, sir!" Naruto saluted.

Gai then encircled Naruto in his "Youthful Hug"(of Death).

Sasuke, being the possessive bastard, pulled Naruto away from Gai's clutch. Then of course Naruto pulls away in fear of being molested _again_ by Sasuke.

"Okay class, Sasuke and Gaara team captains. Sasuke you choose first." Gai commanded.

"Naruto" Sasuke purred with more than just a hint of lust.

He saw Naruto's creeped out expression and felt Gaara's death glare to his side. But this only made a wide smirk appear on the Uchiha's face.

"Come Naruto" Sasuke ordered as Naruto reluctantly walked to his side.

"Good boy, so obedient aren't you?" Sasuke mocked. "Shut it teme!" Naruto said _trying _to fight a blush.

The teams were placed. Although there were 3 boys plus Gaara that Sasuke made every effort to keep off his team. Therefore Sai, Kiba, and Neji were on Gaara's team. But the other boys Sasuke chose weren't much better. They were pinching Naruto's ass for God's sake!

"Okay stop pinching! Wh-Who wants to jump?" Naruto stuttered. The team didn't care so they just chose Naruto.

The jumper on the other team was Kiba and Naruto had the _perfect_ plan to get the ball.

So putting his plan in action, before Sasuke threw the ball up Naruto leaned over to Kiba and kissed him!

Thus Naruto sent the dog-boy into a daze and Sasuke into a rage. Naruto captured the ball and left Kiba to daydream until Sasuke hit the Inuzuka over the head.

The raven ran over to where Naruto was by the basket and asked him "Hey why'd you do that?" "Do what? Oh kiss him? To get the ball dumbass." Naruto replied making a basket. _Oh good. It was a distraction technique. I wonder if it will work on its creator. _Thought the devious Uchiha.

owari

Me: okay I know it took a lot longer to type up than expected! I'm sorry!

Sasuke: no shit it took a long time. It was sitting in your bag for weeks.

Me: I don't need any backsass from the peanut gallery!!!

Sasuke: Peanut gallery?

Me: ……. LEAVE ME ALONE!!! TT NARU-CHAN SASU'S BEING MEAN TO ME!!!

Naruto: I DON'T GIV A DAMN!!!

Me: how cruel. Anyway… review… please. thank you. I'm gonna leave now.

Sasuke: FINALLY!!

Me: SHUT UP!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Warnings: bad language / sexual content (don't think it's anything to worry about though) / OOC (especially Sasuke)

Pairings: lot's-of-peopleXNaru

A/N: now I'm going to beg. Pleeeeease giv me some ideas I'm writing chapter I think 6/7 now and I know I should update more but I've been going through angst and it's not going away. Sorry I haven't been updating since the beginning of the year but…. I have somewhat of a life. Okay no I don't I just procrastinate a lot. One/Two more thing(s) I'm not going to describe the clothes much in this story. Mostly because I forget. So if I fail to give you a description of clothes, or people, or places I am VERY sorry. Okay, last thing I want to clear up. The setting is based on American high school. So there will be freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors. I think I'm done. If there's any questions pace them in a review.

Chapter 3

_I hate these people. I can't believe they switched my clothes! _Naruto thought bitterly. Our little blonde uke was walking through the halls as pissed as he could get because it just so happens someone thought it would be funny to replace Naruto's clothes with a schoolgirl outfit they got from god knows where.

"Nice outfit dobe." Sasuke commented. Not even acknowledging how Sasuke appeared out of nowhere Naruto yelled "YOU! I bet you did this didn't you?!" and Sasuke's cool reply was "Why, I don't know what you're talking about Na-ru-chan." And Naruto unnecessarily retorted "AH! Fuck that! Just tell me where my clothes are dickhead!" Sasuke was having fun tormenting the blonde without even having to do anything and responded "Again with the pet names. You think of them so fast. How can a baka like you do that?"

"Don't get off subject...AND I'M NOT A BAKA, TEME!"

Honestly, deep, deep, DEEP inside Sasuke behind his perverted thoughts he felt somewhat sorry for the blonde. Although, that doesn't mean he wouldn't thank the person that switched Naruto's clothes. Because of them he got some ideas for kinky sex with his little blonde. He would definitely call one of the many fashion industries the Uchiha's owned and make at least 5 orders for skimpy outfits Naruto would look absolutely ADORABLE in. Of course because of his Uchiha pride he wouldn't use the word "adorable".

Just the thought of all the _fun_ he'd have with Naruto gave him a nosebleed and a very unwanted (at this moment) erection.

Just the thought of Naruto under him moaning his name in that schoolgirl outfit…. Well let's just say that he may have trouble walking the rest of the day.

"Sasuke? Hello?? Teme, you have a nosebleed, and AH!! WHY'D _THAT_ JUST GET BIGGER?!"

Naruto was not happy to say the least. I mean he already felt like less of a man with that curvy figure of his, and then people are molesting him here, he doesn't even want to think about the rapists in his hometown. But NOW Sasuke's dick decides to get bigger than Naruto's own.

With a very disturbed face Naruto mutters "Whatever… I guess I can't just let you die from blood loss. No matter how tempting it sounds."

Naruto ripped the left sleeve of the costume of death -as he calls it- and began using the small cloth to wipe Sasuke's face almost tenderly and motherly, as a mother would wipe their child's runny nose.

Kiba Inuzuka, dog-obsessed boy and high school prankster. He was very proud of himself right now. The grin on his face and the confident steps he was taking were dead giveaways. The prank he had most recently pulled was probably one of his best. He had just switched the whole school's new favorite eye candy's clothes with a schoolgirl uniform he stole from the biggest pervert in school, Sai.

Kiba knew that everyone would have a good time seeing Naruto Uzumaki in that costume or at least he knew he would… he immediately stopped walking right before turning to the right.

If he was going to _enjoy_ seeing the blonde in that then why wouldn't _other guys_? Why wouldn't _other guys _want to take a bite out of the dessert that was Naruto?? Wouldn't other guys want to want to make the blonde theirs??

And Kiba thought he was smart.

He realized his mistake and ran around the corner in order to find the blonde and give the Inuzuka's spare change of clothes just in case some guys decided to prank him back. Once completely around the corner and a few yards away from where he made his revelation he saw Naruto in the outfit left out for him.

But then Kiba saw Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of Naruto whom was wiping at the raven's nosebleed. Rage and jealousy built up inside the dog-boy. He ran over to the couple and slapped his hand on Naruto's back once he was standing beside said Naruto.

"Hey buddy! Nice outfit." Kiba ignorantly commented.

"Haha. Very funny dog-breath," was his oh so enthusiastic reply.

Naruto decided Sasuke's nose was clean enough and turned from him to Kiba.

"Dude, cool off. I just heard about your little predicament and thought you could borrow some of my clothes an-" "REALLY?!" Naruto interrupted.

"Yea kid. They're in my backpack. Could you get them for me? They should be in the second big pocket." Kiba informed watching the blonde happily jump up and down. Dog-boy here honestly didn't know why he liked seeing this kid so happy. He actually at first just wanted to get Naruto in bed. Now he's not so sure what he wants.

"Thanks Kiba! I owe ya one," Naru-ke innocently said giving Kiba one of his signature bright smiles. The Uzumaki teen began to search through the older boy's rugged pack. He grabbed something that felt like cloth and blushed.

"Is something wrong Naruto-chan?" Kiba sang knowingly. He knew that he had a few pairs of edible underwear somewhere. And he felt extremely lucky today because he found them this morning in Iruka-sensei's "class" as the teacher calls it.

"U-u-um. Nope nothing!!" Naruto stuttered as he shoved the garments back into the ripped bag with a very bright red face. He then proceeded to search for the extra clothes, carefully avoiding anything else that could be used during an intimate moment. After navigating his hands through those _things_ he found a pair of light blue jeans and a maroon shirt with long black and red striped sleeves.

"Am I being ignored now?" asked a very clueless and dazed Sasuke. (A/N: Yes! XP)

"Well yea, you continue to ponder that thought teme. I'm going to the bathroom to change." Naruto replied to the raven that was now glaring at the ceiling for no reason. Blondie gleefully skipped to the restroom that was so conveniently placed to the group's right. All the while our retarded Uchiha was glaring and shaking his fist at the ceiling yelling, "I am not retarded!! And who are you?!"

"…" replied the ceiling.

"Stop mocking me!!" the usually stoic boy ordered. "Wait a second. Did Naruto just say that he was gonna change _clothes_?" His mind processed this thought slowly… "MUST WATCH AND PROTECT!!" He proclaimed. He ran after Naruto into the restroom and was immediately thrown back with a blushing Naruto yelling after him. "Stay OUT, you PERVERT!!"

Naruto exited the restroom right after his outburst wearing the clothes Kiba had lent him. If you weren't even looking directly at him you would be able to tell that he was hot. The shirt was a bit tight because it was meant to show off Kiba's abs, but on Naruto it just looked really cute because he didn't have abs really but he didn't have a big gut either. The jeans were tight as well because Kiba wanted to show _all_ of his muscles, and on Naruto since he doesn't have much muscle the jeans perfectly framed his cute butt. Not that anyone was complaining.

Uzumaki then gave Uchiha a pout that was supposed to be a glare, but we all know he can't exactly pull off a glare. When he realized this Naruto let out a puff of air and walked in the direction of his next class mumbling about 'teme' 'castrate' 'dull knife' and 'Hatake literature'.

When Naruto was out of sight Sasuke got up from the ground and dusted himself off. Kiba chose that moment to appear from the side.

"Stay away from _my_ Naruto mutt," Sasuke spoke in a deathly tone.

Kiba stood his ground and replied "Since when is he yours, Uchiha? Seems like open territory to me."

Kiba then began babbling about "Uchihas can't get everything they want" but Sasuke ignored him and started in the direction of his next class, math with Kurenai Yuhi-sensei.

Naruto casually walked into Hatake-sensei's classroom expecting to be greeted by a teacher. But alas, all that was in the room were goofing off boys with no teacher in sight.

"Naruto-kun! Over here!" Naruto turned his head to the voice (surprisingly, he didn't get a whiplash) to find Sai sitting in the third row of tables.

So, Naruto being Naruto and forgetting the sexual assault from Sai not even two hours ago, walked up to Sai and sat in the desk next to the raven.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto greeted in his normal welcoming voice.

The two talked…er well Naruto talked and Sai sat there trying to keep up. "So I typically like any and all ramen but if I had to choose one flavor for the day it'd be pork. What's your favorite flavor of ramen?" Naruto (finally) ended his monologue.

Sai said nothing in response, he was still too shocked that someone could talk so much, _so long_ about ramen.

"Uh huh. Okay where's the teacher? It's been like 15 minutes since class was supposed to start. This is Hatake-sensei's Literature class, right?" Naruto asked. Then a guy with medium lengthened black hair wound up into a high ponytail came up to sit in the desk in front of Naruto and answered before Sai could register the question.

"You're the new kid right? I think you're name was Naruto? New prey of the whole school? (Naruto blushed) I'm Shikamaru, nice to meet you." Shikamaru took a breath and continued, "And the answer to your previous question, Kakashi-sensei is normally late. If he's ever on time it will most likely mean that he didn't get any the night before or the world is ending. Also try to distance yourself from him. He may have a boyfriend but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy hitting on other guys."

"Why thank you for warning him about me but I'll try to behave"

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden sight of an older male with a mask covering two thirds of his face, gravity defying silver hair, and one black eye followed by one red eye.

"So what's your name cutie?" the man asked. "Er… Naruto Uzumaki sir," Naruto replied shyly.

"AWWW!! Well aren't you the cutest thing (aside Iruka-chan of course). I'm your new sensei, Kakashi. But you can call me Kaka-sensei!" the man squealed.

"More like cocky-sensei," Sai mumbled irritably.

"Yes well, ok. Alright Naru-chan, here in this class I'll give you a book to read and on a day I feel that everyone has had enough time to read it we'll discuss the book for a day, then the day after that a test will be given." Kakashi explained.

"Really? Cool!...And I'm not a GIRL!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi pointedly ignored Naruto's sudden outburst –mostly 'cuz he felt the boy had them often- and walked to his desk, sat down, and pulled out and "innocent looking" orange book. He then winked in Naruto's direction and began reading said book, giggling here and there.

"Yeah… be careful around him. He's not really dangerous just annoying as hell." Shika commented. Naruto nodded in agreement.

Me: okay!! I'm done!

Sasuke: IT'S ABOUT FUCKIN' TIME

Me: Hey watch it Sasuke. Go read the comments again. One person said that I could just blow your character out of the story…or something like that. Well that's just how my mind processed it

Naruto: sigh that means I'd hav 1/5 less molestation per day!! .

Me: no Naruto no. I'd just hav some1 replace him. It should be easy. In fact I hav several people lined up 4 the job

Naruto: ……..Ur kiddin me

Me: no naru-chan I'm not. Okay guys I was going to make this longer somewut but I didn't see a point exactly so I'm sorry to those people who wanted Gaara and neji

Gaara: I hate u-

Me: get in line. Okay people review please it was a review that got this one out and thanx 4 keepin criticism 2 a minimum I really appreciated that. Constructive criticism is welcomed, people who flame just hav no life. Also…me always lookin 4 friends so if u want 2 B my friend my email address is somewhere on my profile. I'm pretty positive it's near the end. Thank u!! I'll continue writing! Hav a good rest of the summer or wutevr!!


End file.
